Dare to Dream
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Derek Morgan is being haunted in his dreams by a gorgeous blonde temptress. What happens when he finally realizes that the girl of his dreams is also his best friend? Garcia/Morgan.
1. Sex Dreams

Derek Morgan tossed and turned in his bed, his body drenched in sweat. His eyes rolled back into his head and his fists clenched the bed sheets sprawled around him. His heart was racing, his lips almost bleeding from him biting down too hard... But he wasn't having a nightmare. Derek Morgan was having a sex dream.

_"Aww, yeah, baby, just like that," he moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. The girl between his legs currently sucking his cock and playing with his balls let out a small giggle, making his hips thrust off the bed involuntarily as the vibrations from her throat increased his pleasure._

_She slipped him out of her mouth, teasing him by licking the head of his cock and then pumping the rest of him with her hand. "You're so fucking easy, Derek." _

_He groaned again, lifting his head to look at the talented woman on top of him. He saw blonde hair, big brown eyes, and cupid lips painted a deep red. "Fuck me,"_

_"Oh, I intend to," she said as she crawled up his body. Right as she grabbed him in her hand to line him up to her entrance, a loud incessant ringing began to blare into his ears. The image before him faded, the blonde goddess blowing him a taunting kiss before disappearing completely..._

Suddenly, Derek jerked up from his bed with a large gasp. The phone on the nightstand vibrated across the dark wood and loud ringing ensued. He snatched it up and answered gruffly, "Yeah, it's Morgan."

"Morgan, we got a case downtown. The team is meeting at the BAU in 20 minutes," Hotch said on the other line.

"Yeah, alright, I'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone and looked around at his surroundings. The sheets on his bed were everywhere and his wife-beater shirt was clinging to him with sweat. He looked down and saw his giant erection straining against the fabric of him boxer briefs and he let out a sigh. He didn't have time to take care of himself so he settled on a cold shower instead. He got up from the bed and stripped his clothes, tugging his cock a few times as he entered the bathroom. He needed to get laid. These dreams were getting more and more graphic every night. The image of the girl was clearer than she was before though. For a moment, Derek could have sworn the girl was...

"Nah," he shook his head and stepped into the ice cold shower.

* * *

Derek walked into the BAU bullpen, stirring the sugar into his steaming cup of coffee.

"Morning, hotstuff," Garcia grinned as she breezed into the room. "Sleep well?"

Derek sputtered the coffee he had just taken a sip of and Garcia's eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me, what?" he asked when he found his voice again.

"I was just asking if you slept well?" She repeated, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "You look a little tired."

"Oh, yeah, uhm, dreams," he muttered.

"Bad dreams?" She suddenly became concerned, remembering him calling her in the middle of the night because of nightmares.

"No, no, nothing like that," he waved her off, but before he could elaborate, Hotch called them from the briefing room.

* * *

During the briefing, Derek suddenly took more notice of Penelope. Not that he never noticed her before, she was his best friend after all, but he never really payed close attention to her attributes. She had a beautiful face and an exceedingly gorgeous body. He was a little obsessed with her tits, something he admitted to her when he was drunk a few years back, and she had the perfect rotund behind. She was growing her blonde locks out and she was now keeping her bangs to the side of her face rather than right on top of her eyebrows. He liked the red hair she had a few years back, but if he was honest, he adored her blonde hair.

_Her soft, blonde hair brushed his thighs as she bobbed her head up and down, her hand gripping the base of his cock and pumping, up down, up down, up down, sqeeze..._

Jerking himself out of his reverie, Derek shocked the people around him when he accidentally smacked his knees on the round table.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Hotch asked, his eyebrows in a tight furrow, like usual.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry. Felt like a bug was crawling on my ankle or something," he said, hoping that the room full of profilers didn't hear his nervous tone, but knowing they probably did. Hotch nodded and continued on about the case while Derek rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the images from his head.

After the briefing, everyone began to disperse from the room to get ready to go downtown for the case, but Garcia stayed back along with Derek.

"Hey," she greeted quietly. "Are you okay, handsome? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine, babygirl. Just a lot on my mind..." He basically told the truth. He did have a lot on his mind at the moment, just none of it was appropriate to voice out loud.

"Are you sure?" she pursed her heart shaped lips in question.

_Her rose colored lips wrapped around the head of his cock, her tongue swirling in circles and between the slit where precum was gathering..._

"I- I need to go," he exclaimed and rushed out the room quickly before she, or anyone else, noticed the slight bulge in his jeans.

* * *

After 29 hours of no sleep, gun shots, injured people, and two bomb threats, the team finally brought in the unsubs threatening downtown Quantico. The BAU team was thankful they were able to finally go home and get some rest, all except for Derek. Although his body needed it, he dreaded going to sleep and being haunted by the beautiful temptress in his dreams. He was growing more and more frustrated throughout the long hours of work when flashes of the woman interrupted his line of thinking while making decisions that could affect not only him, but everyone around him during a difficult and delicate situation.

"You ready to go home?" Penelope asked from behind him and Derek almost jumped out of his skin. Noticing his visible flinch, Garcia let out an annoyed sigh. "Derek Morgan, what the hell is going on with you today?"

He sighed and turned to face her. Maybe he should just tell her about his sex dreams? She'd probably either laugh at him or tell him to go out and get laid. When he looked up from his shoes he noticed something different about his babygirl. Her glasses were missing and she was looking up at him with large brown eyes.

_Her eyes, dark as mahogany, shone in the dim light, taking him in, all of him, seducing him, calling out to him, wanting to devour him..._

"It's you," he breathed out, his hand dramatically covering his mouth as he stared at her, stunned. She was the woman in his dreams. The flashes he was getting from the past few weeks suddenly became clear in his mind. Penelope Garcia was the temptress.

"What?" She asked, her eyes squinting at him. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

He shook his head. He had to get out of here, away from his thoughts, away from _her_. "Garcia, I have to go."

"Derek-"

But he was already gone, practically running out the the BAU and into the elevators.

* * *

When he got home, Derek immediately went into the bathroom to shower. He needed to just let go and let the images overtake him. Maybe if he found release then the dreams would stop?

Finally deciding to take matters into his own hands, quite literally, he grabbed his cock and began slowly pumping up and down as the scenes from all his dreams morphed together. Penelope bent over his desk at work, Penelope getting him off with her mouth and hands, Penelope riding him as he watched her breasts bounce up and down, her nails scratching down his chest, her moans filling his ears, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in bliss.

"Oh, fuck!" Derek shouted as he came all over the shower wall. He braced himself with his forearm on the wall and his head leaning against it, his breath ragged.

Later on as he slipped into bed, Derek hoped that his dreams wouldn't haunt him tonight, hoped that his release in the shower was viable enough for them to go away. But as he closed his eyes and felt sleep slowly overtake him, he knew this was only the beginning. The dreams wouldn't subside until he had the real thing.

Until he had Penelope.

* * *

**End chapter one! Haha This may be only two/three chapters long, depending on how much I can spit out before my vacation next week. Now hit that comment button, my friends! :)**


	2. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

Penelope Garcia knew her best friend inside and out. She knew about his troubled childhood, his dating life, and his aspirations for the future. What she didn't know was-

"Why the hell isn't he calling me back?!"

JJ let out a snort as she took a sip of wine, almost spitting the red liquid out. "Garcia,"

"No, JJ, don't start with me. You may think I'm overreacting, but I'm not." Penelope was waving her hands around dramatically and taking gulps of wine between sentences. "I am his best friend. He tells me everything. Ev-er-y-thing."

"Well, obviously there is something or someone in his life that he doesn't want you to know," she replied. "Maybe he's embarrassed Penelope. I mean, it took you six years to tell me that Kevin was only the second "serious" boyfriend you've ever had. After that one guy, Blaine?"

"Shane." Penelope corrected. "And both ended weird..." she paused to quickly consider her relationships, but then shook her head and refocused. "We're not talking about me!"

JJ laughed again and stood up to place the now empty wine bottle on the kitchen counter. "The point is," she concluded, "if Derek is really shutting you out like you think he is, then you need to just cool off a bit and give him some space. When he's ready he'll approach you."

* * *

She took JJ's advice for exactly two days.

Late on a Friday evening, Penelope stood outside Derek's door, knocking so hard that one of the neighbor's on his floor actually came out of their apartment to yell at her. He opened the door swiftly and she almost fell into him, but caught herself at the last second.

"Garcia, what are you doing? It's almost 1 o'clock!" He exclaimed, running a hand across his face in exhaustion. He was sweating and keeping at least one hand at all times in front of his crotch, something she found very odd.

"I need to talk to you and since you won't answer my calls unless they involve serial murderers," she said as she entered his apartment, uninvited. "I thought I'd drop by and force you to talk to me."

"Can't it wait until morning? I'm kinda..." he trailed off for a minute and she noticed him trying to think of an excuse. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Bullshit," she called him out.

They stood in the middle of his foyer, Garcia with her arms crossed and a defiant look on her face and Morgan awkwardly standing with his hands folded strategically in front of him, looking everywhere but her face.

"What is going on with you, Derek?' She didn't sound mad anymore; she sounded defeated and Derek felt his heartstrings tug as he finally looked at her.

"I'm sorry, babygirl," he breathed out.

"Don't be sorry," she told him, stepping forward to take his hands, but he backed away from her. She hung her head and sighed. "I'm your best friend, Derek," she looked at him as tears filled her eyes. "Why are you always pulling away from me?"

Temporarily forgetting his hard-on, Derek reached forward and enveloped his favorite girl into his arms. "Hey, don't cry, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" she asked, pulling away from him.

He sighed again and walked around her to the couch, placing a pillow in his lap. He looked around the room again and his mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find the right words to say. "Garcia, do you ever have... sex dreams?"

She furrowed her brows and then raised them again, her look of defeat turning into one of intrigue. "Sex dreams?"

Just by the look on her face, Derek knew he was already in deep shit. He had no idea how she was going to react to what he was about to tell her, but he did know that she would never let him live it down. "Yeah, sex dreams."

She came around the other side of the coffee table in front of the couch to sit next to him, placing her purse on the floor and kicking off her high heels in the process. "Of course I've had a few sex dreams before."

He nodded and didn't say anything for a bit, until she punched him in the arm to reel him back from his thoughts. "Ow!"

"Who are you having sex dreams about Derek?" She completely ignored his cry of fabricated pain and dove right into the impending question. When he didn't answer or look her way, Garcia gasped loudly, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. "Derek Morgan!" she burst out. "Are you have sex dreams about me?!"

The one thing Derek didn't expect as a reaction was hilarity. His best friend, the woman in his dreams for the past month (in various sexual encounters), was falling on the floor laughing at him. "Garcia!" he yelled, frustrated with her. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is!" she cackled and tried to control herself.

"You're my best friend! I shouldn't have these thoughts about you _at all_! I'm freaking out!"

The laughing stopped and he immediately knew he was about to eat shit for what he'd just shouted.

"You're freaking out?" Penelope asked calmly, but he could see the fire erupting behind her eyes. "Why, Derek? Because the dreams are of me?"

"Penelope," he tried, but he knew she was on a roll.

"You're not freaking out because the dreams are about your best friend, Derek," she pointed at him in accusation. "You're freaking out because the dreams are about _me_."

"That's not true, Garcia-"

"Oh, isn't it though?" She suddenly got off the couch and gathered her things quickly, heading towards the door. "You know what, Derek?"

"Garcia, please-"

"Fuck you."

And with that the door of his apartment slammed shut and Penelope Garcia felt the water gates open as tears flooded her vision.

* * *

**Yayyyyy, end chapter two! I feel like four chapters is good enough for this story. So, two more to go! Review review review!**


	3. The Truth About Dreams

Penelope stormed into the BAU on Monday morning, by passing the bullpen completely and heading straight for her office down the hall. She pushed open the door and slammed in behind her, the force causing a few files on her desk to fall. She was still reeling from her conversation with Derek a few days prior. How could be so stereotypical? She thought she knew him better than that, expected more of him, but nope. He just clawed his way into her chest and ripped her heart out one more time.

"The last time," she concluded with a huff and sat on her chair, firing up her babies. A knock on her door startled her and her heart raced, praying it wasn't the man currently running through her thoughts. "C-come in," she called. The door opened slowly and she let out a sigh of reliefe when she realized it was JJ. "Oh, Jayje, hey," she breathed out.

"Hey," JJ greeted and closed the door behind her. "I saw you walk in. You looked like you were ready to kill everyone who came near you."

"Not everyone," Penelope shook her head. "Just one man."

JJ nodded her head in understanding. "Ah, so I see you talked to Morgan yourself instead of letting him come to you."

Penelope smiled. "Yeah, you know me, I can't ever keep my mouth shut."

The blonde friend grabbed an extra computer chair and rolled it over to Penelope, plopping down and resting her elbows on her knees, her hands folded in front of her. "Spill."

Penelope explained the whole ordeal to JJ in great detail. She explained what Derek told her about his odd behavior recently and then maybe she exaggerated a bit on the way he told her he was concerned about these dreams.

"I shouldn't be having these dreams about _you_ at all! It's not okay! You're my best friend! It's weird! Blah blah blah!" She exclaimed in her best impersonation of Derek. "So, I told him off about he wasn't upset because he was having dreams about his best friend. I said it's because they're about me. He's upset that he's attracted to me," she finished and waited for JJ to respond.

JJ just stared at Penelope with her eyebrow raised and her lips pursed. "Penelope," she began, but the other blonde cut her off.

"JJ, I swear if you tell me that I just fucked everything up I will hit you."

This time, JJ laughed and rest her hand on top of Penelope's that was sitting in her lap. "Garcia, think about it from Derek's perspective for a minute," she said. "I don't think he's upset because of the dreams. I think he's upset because of the way you reacted to his telling you." She watched as Penelope frowned in confusion. "And I hate to say it, but,"

"But what?"

JJ knew she was about to enter treacherous waters, but she dove right in anyway. "You're kinda playing the victim."

The room was silent for a moment before Penelope burst out. "I am not!" she exclaimed and stood up, pacing the room. "He's afraid to be with someone like me! I can see it in his eyes, Jayje. He's concerned about his reputation."

JJ also stood up and stopped Penelope's pacing. "Is he the one that's afraid about being with someone like you? Or are you afraid to be with someone like him and then get your heart broken?"

With that, JJ patted her friend on the arm and left the room, left Penelope to her thoughts.

"Shit."

* * *

Derek was sat on his couch watching some type of baseball game when a timid knock sounded on his door. He didn't know who or why a person was knocking on his door on a Monday night at 9 pm, but he was sure as hell annoyed about it. He stood up and set his beer of the coffee table before opening up the door, ready to reprimand the person on the other side. But when he saw who was on his doorstep he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello, hotstuff," Penelope purred, a smirk gracing her red painted lips. She was leaning against the door frame by her forearm, her hip jutted out in the opposite direction, her other hand resting on her waist. The rain coat she was wearing was short, resting just below her behind and giving away the fact that she was most likely only wearing panties or nothing underneath. Her blonde locks her tousled and draped even across her shoulders. Her glasses were gone and she had killer red high heels. "I realized something this morning," she said as she pushed off the door frame and walked towards him. "I made a big mistake the other night."

Derek's mouth open and shut, at a complete loss for words. His incessant erection he always seemed to get in her presence returned, bigger and harder than ever. "Uhhh, what?" was all he could say.

She continued to stalk towards him, making him back up further into the apartment as she closed the door behind her with her foot. "I said I made a mistake the other night," she repeated. "I stormed out of here without an explanation and it was wrong of me to leave you," she glanced down at the huge bulge straining against the tightness of his boxers, "_hanging_ like that."

"Penelope," he began. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean-"

"Ssh, shh, shh," she whispered, her finger resting against his lips mid-sentence. "I understand now what you were saying the other night," she told him, her finger trailing down his chin and neck, past his bare chest and stomach, and stopping right at the waistline of his boxers. "And I'm sorry, for leaving you in such a," she pulled the boxers down just enough so his erection was free, "condition." She wrapped her fingers around his cock and squeezed gently, grinning madly when he let out a soft moan. She felt him lift his arms to pull her to him so she quickly stepped back, releasing his cock and letting out a small giggle when he groaned at the loss of contact.

"Penelope," he breathed out, a look of overwhelming want in his eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah," she shook her finger in front of her face before trailing it down her cleavage poking just out of the top of the coat. "I'm in charge here, big boy." She stopped at the belt of the coat and slowly untied it, letting the coat fall open.

Derek had guessed right. She was wearing absolutely nothing under the rain coat.

* * *

** Leaving it here cause I have to go to work! Review please! One more chapter to go!**


	4. When Dreams Come True

**A/N: Warning: Contains literally pure smut. **

* * *

He couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous naked angel that was Penelope Garcia. Her pale skin looked smooth and creamy, her breast large and just screaming at him to be touched, her cute tummy waiting to be tickled, her long, toned legs looking fierce in a sexy pose. He never wanted anyone so much in his entire life.

"My, my, my," she purred, taking a step toward him, the sound of her stiletto pumps clacking on the hardwood floor making his cock twitch. "Look at you," she circled him like he was her prey. "A little hot and bothered, Agent Morgan?" His cock twitched again, reaching out for her to touch him. When she stood back in front of him, her fingertips grazed his rock hard abs, making him shiver. She locked eyes with him and then slowly started sinking down to her knees, never breaking the eye contact. She grabbed his large erection in her hands and gently stroked up and down, her tongue poking out of her red lips to swirl around the tip. Derek's eyes fluttered shut and he refrained from thrusting towards her face. She suddenly yanked on him and his eyes shot back open. "Look at me, or I'll stop," she commanded.

Derek had never seen this side of Penelope before. So confident, demanding, sexy, _powerful_... He absolutely loved it and he never wanted her to stop.

She opened her mouth and took as much in as she could, relaxing her throat to accommodate his huge manhood, and then she began bobbing her head back and forth, one hand pumping in time with her mouth and the other massaging his balls. Derek couldn't stop moaning. There was a ringing in his ear and his legs began to quiver from sheer pleasure. His hands itched to reach out and grab a handful of blonde hair, but he was afraid of her stopping. As if she knew what he wanted, she grabbed his hand and placed it on the back of her head.

Derek immediately grabbed a fistful of her locks and tugged lightly before guiding her head and pumping into her mouth at a pace that he hoped was comfortable for both of them. Penelope moaned and placed her hands on his ass, squeezing as she held on for balance. She moved one hand back to his balls and tickled gently, feeling him tighten up under her hands.

"Oh, fuck!" he shouted and without warning, his orgasm ripped through him. He slowed down his thrusts as Penelope swallowed his cum, some of it dripping out of her mouth and onto her chin. When he was able to catch his breath again, Derek pulled out of her mouth, his cock still partially hard. Penelope stood up and wiped the bit of cum off her chin, licking it slowly off the bad of her thumb.

She closed the distance between them, her breasts brushing against his chest and Derek thought she was going to finally kiss him, but she moved her mouth at the last second to his ear. "Isn't this just what you've been dreaming of," she bit his ear lobe and then sucked gently on it, "hotstuff?"

With that she stalked away from him and sashayed down the hallway to his bedroom. Derek practically ran after her, catching up just as she entered his room. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, smashing his lips against hers. Almost immediately, Penelope's mouth opened to allow Derek's tongue to tangle with hers. His hands went to her breasts and squeezed, his thumbs finding her nipples and caressing in a circular motion that had Penelope weak in the knees. He backed her up until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back. Instead of climbing on top of her as she expected, Derek used his hands to push her knees apart. He felt his way down to her ankles, his eyes never leaving her face as he pulled her legs up on to the edge of the bed so her knees were bent and spread apart, exposing herself to him in what he considered a beautiful manner. Penelope, playing along with his little game, swiftly drew her hand up to her face, her teeth gently biting on her finger sexily.

"My turn, babygirl," he growled and lowered himself to his knees as she had done before. He kissed and nipped his way up and then back down again between her thighs, purposefully missing the center of her body where she so desperately wanted to be touched. He could see the moisture gathered there from anticipation and he was thirsty for it. He brushed his nose against her coarse curls before using his fingers to part her folds. He drew his tongue out and gave her one strong lick up to her clit.

"Ohhh, shit," Penelope whispered as she tried to control her hips from raising off the bed. Derek repeated the action again, slower this time and then swirled his tongue around her clit roughly as she moaned above him. "Derek, please," she whined. "No more teasing. I need you inside me, _now_."

He did not need to be told twice. In one swift movement Derek climbed up on to the bed and latched his mouth to hers again and they both scooted up the bed, stopping in the middle without removing themselves from their liplock. Before they went farther, Derek reached over to his nightstand, but Penelope grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'm on the pill," she told him, and then a sly smile grew on her face. "I want you to cum all over me."

He shivered in anticipation before quickly returning to his previous position between her legs. He grabbed his cock in his hand and rubbed his up and down rhythmically between the lips of her pussy. Then he placed the tip at her entrance and slowly entered her, fighting for every inch. "Baby, you're so tight," he breathed out. He kept going until his was in as far as he could go and then he paused for a second to let her adjust.

Penelope wiggled her hips beneath him, trying to get him deeper. "Start moving, big boy," she demanded. He pulled out fully and then thrust back in again, repeating the action until he found a comfortable pace. He looked down at her and their eyes locked, smiles breaking out on their faces. Derek leaned down so his forearms were next to her shoulders and his hands were on either side of her face, stroking her cheeks languidly. They rocked together leisurely until they gradually moved faster, working towards their orgasms. "Oh, yeah," Penelope moaned loudly. "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard!"

Derek did not ever expect Penelope to be such a verbal lover, but he was definitely not complaining. He moved harder and faster into her, but then she suddenly stopped him with a hand to his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, his rock hard cock still inside of her.

"I want to switch positions," she told him. "Get on your knees and hook your arms behind my thighs." Derek did as she said, appreciating the view of her arching her back beneath him. "Okay, start moving," she instructed.

Derek reentered Penelope roughly, immediately returning to his hard and fast pace. The new angle hit Penelope deeper inside and cause his cock to brush her G-spot with every thrust. Derek groaned as he watched her breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts and curled his shoulders to spread her legs even farther apart.

"Fuck yes, that's it right there. Aw, yeah, baby, fuck me! Ah!" Penelope chanted, one hand clutching the bed sheets and the other pulling her hair back away from her face. "Yes! Oh, fuck, Derek! I'm gonna cum, baby! Don't fucking stop!" she panted. Derek increased his thrusts and within seconds, Penelope's entire body stiffened and her screams filled the room. Derek didn't stop his movements, but then he felt a sudden pressure against his dick and pulled out, leaning back on his legs to watch. Penelope thrust up, her upper body the only part of her on the bed and her juices poured out of her and jet sprayed Derek's neck and chest. "Oh!" she cried out as her body broke out in spasms.

Derek watched until she finally calmed down again, a huge smile gracing his lips. "Damn girl," he commented. "If I would've known you were this amazing in bed, I would have fucked you years ago." He leaned back over her so his body covered hers again and laid gentle kisses on her neck.

She laughed lazily at him. "The only reason you're fucking me now is because you want me out of your dreams."

Without warning he entered her again in one movement, filling her up to the hilt. She gasped, surprised, and he leaned his head down so his mouth was against her ear. "I'm fucking you because I've always wanted to fuck you. Since the first," _thrust_, "day," _thrust_, "I saw you," _thrust thrust_... He moved inside of her fast, reaching for his own orgasm. Penelope held on to his shoulders as she felt her body rise up again in pleasure. "And babygirl," he pulled back so he could look at her face. "I will always be dreamin' of you."

With that, Penelope felt a second orgasm rip through her and Derek, feeling her walls clamp down around his dick, felt his orgasm hit him as well. He shot his seed into her and then pulled out quickly so it covered her thighs and lower stomach. When they returned to Earth from their highs, Derek rolled off of her and laid on his back as they caught their breaths. After a moment, he got off the bed and headed for the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a washcloth.

"Here," he offered the washcloth to her and Penelope graciously accepted, wiping his cum off her belly and cleaning herself up. Derek took the cloth from her when she was done and threw it into the bathroom, not caring where it landed. He returned to the bed and laid on his side, his head propped up on his hand, watching her for a moment. "Well," he said, and she turned to head to look at him, "dreams really do come true."

Penelope burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, suuuuuuuper weird ending, but I didn't want to delve further into it cause then it would get messy and fluffy and I hate that. So, I ended it on a lighter note! I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review, my lovelies! Ciao!**


End file.
